You put me in big problems
by Thaty Rocha
Summary: Hugh está passando por pequenos problemas e o remédio vem de onde ele não pode provar... Ou será que pode?
1. Cap I - Fail

- Droga! – ele pulou da cama, nu e irritado. Chutou os lençóis para longe e foi para o banheiro. Deixou na cama a mulher também nua e possivelmente decepcionada. Bateu a porta atrás de si e olhou direto para o espelho sobre a pia. Os olhos azuis pareciam cansados o que, talvez, justificasse sua atuação na cama há minutos atrás. Encheu as mãos com água fria da torneira e lavou o rosto, sufocando a raiva e a vergonha. Aquela não fora a primeira vez e isso estava começando a irritá-lo.

- Hugh? – a mulher chamou antes de abrir a porta do banheiro e encará-lo. – Querido... Por favor, não se martirize... Essas coisas acontecem...

- Jô, por favor, não use o velho jargão: Isso acontece com todo homem!

- Mas...

- Eu não sou todo homem. Isso é constrangedor droga!

Ela se aproximou dele abraçando-o por trás, sentia-se mal por ele afinal aquela era a terceira vez que ele falhava na cama. Mas, além de tudo, sentia-se mal por si mesma, isso com certeza desafiava a auto-estima de qualquer mulher. Claro, sabia que ele estava cansado das filmagens, as viagens da América para casa, os problemas em casa com os filhos e a culpa, a bendita culpa que ele carregava nos ombros. Culpa por deixar os filhos, culpa por morar longe de casa...

- Hugh... Isso acontece sim. Você está cansado, isso é normal.

Jo se afastou quando percebeu que ele não reagia ao seu abraço, com as duas mãos apoiadas na pia Hugh continuou encarando o espelho sem voltar o olhar para ela.

- Você quer ficar sozinho? – Ela só perguntou por perguntar já que conhecia a resposta dele: Ele sempre queria ficar sozinho.

- Por favor... – mais uma vez ele não voltou o olhar para ela, continuou encarando a sim mesmo, os olhos azuis julgando-o, condenando –o. Saiu do banheiro sem olhar para cama e para sua mulher deitada nela, vestiu a calça do pijama e saiu. A primeira parada foi no bar sob a escada, encheu o copo de uísque, puro, sem gelo, e levou junto a garrafa. A segunda parada foi no escritório, pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro sobre a mesa e embolou na mesma mão em que carregava a garrafa. Saiu para o pátio, jogou – se na primeira cadeira que achou e virou o copo de bebida.

Da varanda do quarto Jo o viu no pátio. Era triste vê-lo assim porque sabia o quanto ele devia estar se martirizando por algo tão comum, mas esse era o jeito dele. Ela voltou para o quarto e o deixou sozinho com seus vícios.

Hugh fechou os olhos quando o ar frio da noite quase apagou seu cigarro. O grande dilema em sua vida não era ter falhado na cama nas 3 últimas vezes que tentara ter sexo com sua esposa, não se sentia menos homem por isso, mas com toda certeza isso afetava a relação deles. Não que vivessem algo perfeito, na verdade nos últimos anos estavam vivendo uma fantasia, uma idéia, uma mentira. Eles tentavam manter aquele casamento em pé, nos trilhos, mas não sabiam se queriam aquilo mais, pelo menos ele não sabia. Ele não tinha certeza de mais nada. Era estranho, parecia faltar algo.

A cada volta para casa as coisas ficavam mais estranhas. Ele queria espaço, ela queria companhia. Eles passaram a ser ele e ela, não eram mais um par, um conjunto. Tudo parecia ser diferente agora. Os olhos dele não encontravam mais luz ou beleza nos dela e agora o seu corpo se recusava a ter prazer com o dela. Ele olhou para o maldito pênis que o decepcionara por três vezes seguidas.

Ele pensou em talvez tentar uma terceira lua de mel, uma viagem, algo que lhes proporcionasse intimidade, sem os filhos, sem nada mais além dos dois. Quem sabe longe do turbilhão de emoções que viviam naquela casa as coisas voltassem ao normal.

– Preciso da sua ajuda amigão! – Brincando e, sentindo-se no direito, riu de si mesmo erguendo o copo e brindando ao amigo desanimado entre suas pernas.

Três semanas depois e algumas milhas a mais no cartão, eles voltavam para casa. Jo ainda mais desanimada e tentando ser compreensiva e Hugh completamente irado com seu amigo dorminhoco. Nem intimidade, nem viagem pro Marrocos e nem nada. Alguns euros gastos e nenhuma ereção! Jo tentou mandá-lo ver um médico, mas ele se negou, não tinha as caras de chegar para um médico e falar que seu pinto não subia mais. Não mesmo!


	2. WOW! Calm down!

De volta a America a cabeça dele permanecia na sua grande falha sexual. Não conseguira nada nem mesmo vendo uns filminhos para adultos antes de ir para cama, de vez em quando até se animava um pouco, mas era precisar colocar o amigo para jogo e pronto: fail mais uma vez.

Não podia mais culpar o cansaço, afinal tinha ficado cerca de 3 meses de férias, dias viajando, sem nada pra fazer, de papo pro ar e com um semi morto entre as pernas. Tentou ir a um clube de strippers só para saber se o problema era unicamente com a esposa, mas nada. Porra, a coisa não subia mais! Ele não era mais homem... Pelo menos não um que pudesse satisfazer uma mulher.

Pensou em conversar com alguém... Mas cadê coragem?! Agora ele não tinha escolha, teria que conversar com alguém, nem que fosse para pedir algum conselho, mas conversar com quem? Ele não teve coragem de falar com Stephen sobre o "probleminha" com quem mais teria coragem? A melhor solução era um médico mesmo. Não tinha jeito.

Hugh aproveitou o tempo antes das gravações começarem e procurou mesmo um médico, tirou todas as dúvidas sobre problemas de ereção, fez todos os exames. Saudável como um touro, mas não tão touro assim... A indicação do médico: Viagra, a mágica pílula azul. Ele não comprou a coisa de imediato, afinal sua mulher nem estava por lá. Compraria quando estivesse com ela dali a alguns meses e aí testaria a eficiência da pílula da felicidade masculina.

As gravações começaram cerca de 10 dias depois da sua visita ao médico, ele já tinha conversado com Jo sobre a visita e sobre a indicação ao uso do Viagra, ela achou que ele devia procurar um psicólogo porque essas coisas de masculinidade mexem com a cabeça dos homens, mas ele dispensou. Não que não estivesse com o orgulho ferido, mas tentaria primeira a medicina tradicional e depois partiria para contenção dos danos.

No primeiro dia de volta as gravações, ele reencontrou quase todo o elenco, menos Lisa e Olívia que não gravariam naquele dia. Conversou com todas, mas sentiu uma tremenda falta de Lisa. Talvez porque ela sempre escutava suas lamentações quando ele não estava bem e porque com aquele sorriso maravilhoso no rosto ela fazia todo mundo ficar bem. No segundo dia ela também não apareceu, e só então ele soube que ela só gravaria no quinto ou sexto dia. Em casa Hugh deu graças por estar longe da esposa, não que fosse algo bom, mas ele não estava a fim de discutir sobre sua vida sexual e, se Jo estivesse lá, ele se veria obrigado a pelo menos tomar a pílula e tentar cumprir seu papel de marido. E, bem... Ele não estava muito a fim daquilo também.

No sexto dia de volta aos estúdios e antes que ele conseguisse chegar ao seu trailer, ele a ouviu. O som da gargalhada de Lisa reverberou pelo corpo dele. Hugh podia jurar que uma corrente elétrica havia sido disparada por seu peito, o coração ficou acelerado e sentiu tanta necessidade de vê-la que doeu.

- Que droga é essa, cara? - Ele se ouviu questionando a si mesmo. – Desde quando você reage assim a ela?

Ele não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, só sabia disser que, ouvir a risada dela, espalhou feixes de excitação por seu corpo de tal forma que os pêlos de seus braços arrepiaram e sua boca ficou seca. A sensação era incrível e ele nem tinha colocado os olhos sobre ela. Mais uma vez a risada dela ecoou em seus ouvidos e milagrosamente ele sentiu que todo o sangue do seu corpo correu para o meio de suas pernas.

- WOW! Não brinca com isso cara! – lá estava ele novamente falando com o pênis como se ele fosse uma pessoa. - Hey, é a Lisa cara, a Lisa... Amiga entendeu?!

Rapidamente ele correu para o trailer, não ficaria ali parado arriscando ter um momento inconveniente no meu do estacionamento do estúdio simplesmente porque a risada de uma mulher mexeu com seus sentidos. Não mesmo! Jogou-se na primeira cadeira que achou no trailer, o capacete foi parar do outro lado do lugar, sentado com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Hugh obrigou sua respiração a voltar ao normal. Ele não tinha tido uma ereção, mas aquela fora a primeira reação do seu "grande amigo" o fluxo de excitação que tomou conta dele resultaria facilmente numa ereção. Certo como dois e dois são quatro.

- Droga! E foi só uma risada! – ele olhou para pênis que parecia querer brincar com ele. – Cara, a gente precisa ter uma conversa ainda mais séria... Você tá louco? – ele fez silêncio


	3. Chapter 3 - Frígida?

Suas mãos estavam frias, a pele fria e a respiração rápida... Aqueles poderiam ser os sintomas de uma mulher excitada? É poderiam, mas não era o caso dela, claro que não, ela não estava excitada! Definitivamente não. Estava ansiosa, mas não excitada. Tentou respirar com calma, mas os barulhos na sala não deixavam. Ela estava num quarto de hotel com um homem lindo e carinhoso, o homem com quem ela vinha se relacionando, mas agora quando finalmente chegariam as vias de fato, seu corpo se negava.

Droga! Ela gostava dele, ele é bonito, inteligente e carinhoso, mas não conseguia excitá-la. Como seu corpo não reagia a ele? Isso nunca acontecera antes, claro que ela não sentia tesão por todos os homens do mundo, mas aquela situação especifica era muito constrangedora, estar num hotel com um homem com a clara intenção de fazer sexo e seu corpo gritar por todos os poros que não queria e nem desejava aquela relação. Como sair daquela enrascada? Claro, sempre havia a possibilidade de falar com ele que não queria, não estava no clima, mas isso era imensamente constrangedor naquele ponto, ela podia ter desistido antes de irem ao hotel. Uma decisão pipocou em sua cabeça: Ela tentaria rolar, quem sabe com o contato corpo a corpo a coisa fluísse? Mas, se nem as preliminares animassem seu corpo ela diria a ele que não. OK! Decisão tomada e sensata.

O homem veio da sala sem camisa, o peito nu bem definido faria qualquer mulher desejar correr as mãos por ali, mas não ela, suas mãos continuavam suando frio.

- Desculpe a demora... – a voz dele era rouca e com certeza também encantaria as mulheres, mas para ela faltava algo, uma pitada mais picante.

Ele se aproximou dela depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios e Lisa tremeu. Não pelo efeito que um beijo daquele normalmente causaria em seu corpo, mas devido à ansiedade. Uma mão enorme circundou seu pescoço, acariciando sua nuca e ela tentou, mais uma vez, relaxar, aproveitar as sensações. Mas nada aconteceu, absolutamente nada. Os lábios dele abandonaram sua boca e desceu por seu beijo, os dentes roçando devagar, brincando com a pele. Normalmente, ela estaria excitada, seu pescoço e seus seios eram seus pontos fracos. Mas ainda nada.

Ela remexeu sob ele, o peso do corpo masculino era algo que normalmente mexia com ela, mas novamente nada aconteceu além do incomodo da pele suada sobre seu corpo. Ela tentou achar uma posição melhor, uma em que o peso dele não parecesse esmagá-la contra o colchão, mas só conseguiu que ele se colocasse diretamente entre suas pernas. Droga! Agora ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado e quanto seria constrangedor parar tudo aquilo.

Mas a gota d'água foi o momento em que as mãos dele agarraram seus seios e ela quis morrer. Ele foi delicado e gentil, mas o corpo dela rejeitou o toque como se tivesse sendo invadido, agredido. E, graças a Deus, ele percebeu.

- Lisa, está tudo bem? – cavaleiro como sempre, ele se afastou ficando na ponta da cama, longe do corpo dela.

Ela não conseguiu responder, só abaixou a cabeça.

- Querida, se você não quer é só dizer... Eu não estou aqui para te obrigar a nada. Nunca.

Droga! Porque ele tinha que ser tão gentil?

- Eu quero... Eu queria... Droga! EU não sei o que está acontecendo comigo...

Ela agradeceu o fato dele não voltar a abraçá-la ou tentar tocá-la, além claro, dele não insistir em ter sexo.

- Nós não temos que fazer se você não quiser. – a voz dele continuava calma e, por algum motivo, aquilo fazia certa raiva brotar dentro dela.

- Me desculpe. Eu não consigo.

Claro que ele pareceu eternamente frustrado, mas continuou firme na sua postura de grande cavaleiro e não falou nada, somente concordou com um gesto de cabeça e deixou a cama e foi direto para o banheiro. Alguns segundos depois ela escutou o chuveiro, será que o cara estava tomando um banho frio?

Tentou pensar em como o corpo dele seria, nu sob a agua, mas de nada adiantava, nem a imaginação dela estava cooperando naquele momento.

- Desde quando eu sou frigida? – Ela se perguntou pela primeira vez naquela noite. Claro que poderia ser somente uma ocasião de estresse, cansaço ou nervosismo, mas pelo amor de Deus, ela não era mocinha para estar nervosa com sexo, gostava do cara e se sentia atraída por ele, mas a ideia de ter sexo... Não. Sua cabeça não aceitava e, pelo jeito, certa parte de sua anatomia também não. Então estava batido o martelo? Ela era frigida.


	4. Chapter 4

Como poderia um relacionamento saudável sobreviver a uma mulher que não conseguia fazer sexo? Talvez nem um grande amor agüentasse essa falta de contato físico. Então, por razões óbvias, ela pôs fim em tudo. Ao primeiro fiasco seguiram-se outros e mais outros, a agonia de ser tocada e não sentir prazer percorreu corroeu o relacionamento levando ao fim.

Levantar às 5 da manhã e fazer sua sessão de yoga era a única coisa que lhe dava prazer, e ela passou a se dedicar com mais afinco aqueles momentos. Nem mesmo sozinha ela conseguia prazer, e olhe que ela tentou. Um banho relaxante de banheira, uma leitura mais erótica e nada. Nada adiantava. Nem mesmo uma automassagem demorada e, antes, prazerosa, ajudou. Nada conseguia livrá-la da frustração sexual. Quem sabe uma reclusão espiritual não fosse à resposta para tudo? Ela teve que rir de si mesma, seria esse o fim de uma era? Afinal ela sempre fora fogosa, sempre ADORARA sexo.

De volta ao trabalho, ela ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com toda aquela frustração, mas ainda tinha seus momentos de sofrimento. Já havia tentando de tudo, agora tinha um arsenal de vibradores e outros brinquedinhos, quisera ela ter um orgasmo para cada centavo que gastou com tudo aquilo, um sonho. O calor dentro de seu trailer não ajudava em nada, ela ficava nervosa e agitada, tipicamente subindo pelas paredes.

- Lisa, eu trouxe seu figurino. – a voz de uma assistente a tirou dos devaneios loucos. Ela abriu a porta e agradeceu à assistente enquanto pegava a roupa.

OK! Era hora de parar de se preocupar com aquele "probleminha" e manter toda a sua atenção e foco no trabalho. Isso definitivamente a faria se sentir melhor, ter com que ocupar a mente. Ela deixou o roupão cair e abriu o saco que guardava o figurino que usaria nas cenas de hoje, uma saia preta que ficaria justíssima e uma blusa com um decote incrível.

- Se eu não posso ter sexo, pelo menos posso ficar sensual.

O sutiã de renda casaria perfeitamente com o decote da blusa e este foi o primeiro passo, vestir a blusa. O tecido fino deslizou por seu corpo e ela suspirou, o leve deslizar do material fez seus seios ficarem sensíveis.

- WOW! – a sensação que antes parecia morta dentro dela ressurgiu pela primeira vez em meses, a sensibilidade estava de volta? Os mamilos clamaram por atenção, e ela não podia atender. – Respira fundo, Lisa! – ela tentou se acalmar. Dois... Três suspiros e ela se recompôs.

As pernas pareciam mais leves quando a saia foi deslizada para cima, tocando sua pele, arrepiando –a. Lisa fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez, precisa se acalmar antes de entrar em cena e, se aquela sensação persistisse, poderia cuidar dela mais tarde, com uma pequena ajudinha dos seus novos amigos. A sensação persistiu enquanto ela caminhava para os estúdios e intensificou quando ela chegou à área em que criaram a sala da Cuddy.

Ainda bem que ali estava cheio de amigos, afinal ela precisa de distração. Muita distração. A conversa estava tão animada que ela quase esqueceu a sensação de excitação que percorria seu corpo, mas algo fez a sensação aumentar.

O som rouco de uma Triumph-Bonneville se fez ouvir nos estúdios e seus ouvidos treinados reconheceram imediatamente aquele som, a sensação quase morta em seu corpo, ressurgiu com toda força possível, as pernas dela ficaram fracas e, pela primeira vez em meses, ela ficou molhada. Educadamente, pediu licença e se afastou dos amigos, as pernas trêmulas, a respiração acelerada. Gargalhou nervosa quando um técnico brincou com ela. Droga, aquela era a situação mais embaraçosa que já passara em toda sua vida. Não queria ver Hugh, não podia vê-lo...

Dentro do trailer, Lisa tentou se acalmar, mas seu corpo clamava por atenção, pulsava de desejo e mais uma vez ela tentou superar a sensação que queimava sua pele, fechou os olhos e a imagem que veio a sua mente esclareceu todas as sensações. Hugh a olhava, ela ou Cuddy Lisa não saberia dizer, mas o prazer em vê-lo desejando - a era o que causava calor em seu corpo, os olhos dele devorando-a era o motivo das roupas que ela vestia a deixarem excitava. O desejo que ele demonstrava quando a via com aquelas roupas era o estopim naquela fogueira que ardia em suas entranhas. O desejo dele a excitava.


	5. Cap V

- Hugh, cinco minutos para começar! – a voz foi antecedida por batidas suaves na porta do seu trailer, o aviso era para o começo das filmagens.

Respirando fundo, mais uma vez, ele pensou em jogar água fria no rosto, mas acabaria estragando todo o trabalho da maquiadora. A única arma que lhe restava era tentar manter o controle pensando em outras coisas que não a reação do seu corpo a risada de Lisa, até agora ele vinha mantendo relativo sucesso, mas também evitara até sair do trailer pra fazer a maquiagem. Era melhor evitá-la e não por a prova todo o poder que ela, supostamente, exercia sobre o corpo dele.

- 10...9...8...7 – a contagem continuou regressiva até o zero, como um mantra para se manter firme e sair do trailer sem dar vexame.

Hugh deixou o trailer achando que conseguiria chegar ao local da gravação sem ter que enfrentar o furacão Lisa. Ah! Ledo engano. A primeira coisa que viu foi ela, caminhando para o estúdio, ela devia ter deixado o trailer segundos antes dele e o brindou com a visão de seu corpo perfeito envolto em uma saia tão justa que poderia ser considerada tortura. Os quadris ondulavam levemente, metade em função dos saltos altíssimos e poderosos e metade por culpa do jeito que ela caminhava, o leve deslizar sensual e maligno.

Subitamente ele se viu sem ar, uma enorme sensação de sufocamento atingiu seu peito, mas a sensação que o mandaria para o inferno sem escalas era a que pulsava fortemente na sua virilha. A calça jeans, parte do figurino de House, ficou tão justa que o zíper doía contra seu membro. Era uma duplicidade de sentimentos do tamanho do mundo, ele estava feliz por ainda "ser homem" e chocado por ter essa parte de sua anatomia ser aguçada por ninguém menos que sua colega de trabalho. Simplesmente pensar que não podia tê-la fazia seu membro pulsar com mais força...

- Como vou sobreviver a isso? Não posso entrar no maldito estúdio com uma ereção apontando para bunda de Lisa. – Definitivamente, ele precisava se aliviar antes de vê-la novamente ou, naquelas circunstâncias e depois de tanta abstinência, explodiria na frente dela e de toda equipe de filmagem.

Mas, de repente, ela parou e, girando sobre os saltos, olhou direto para ele e sorriu. O sorriso mais lindo do mundo, os olhos mais adoráveis do mundo, a única mulher que ele desejava. Hugh sentiu suas pernas ficarem leves e seu coração bater tão rápido quanto era possível, as mãos frias e a ereção em sua calça pulsou forte.

- Droga, mulher. Você será minha perdição! – murmurou para si mesmo.

Ela parou, esperando por ele e Hugh não sabia o que fazer, como encará-la. De perto a sua situação seria facilmente notada, mas ela era como um maldito imã, atraindo – o com força, então ele caminhou até ela.

Ela até tentou caminhar ignorando a presença que de alguma forma sentia atrás de si. Aquela era a sensação mais estranha do mundo, o corpo dela sentia a presença dele de uma forma que ela nunca experimentara antes. Caminhar tornou-se algo difícil, as pernas pareciam leves ou pesadas demais. A respiração ficou mais difícil e Lisa se viu obrigada a parar, seu corpo automaticamente virou – se na direção da energia que o comandava e ela sorriu.

Não, aquele não era um sorriso de alegria, era puro nervosismo, estresse ou qualquer outra palavra que ela pudesse usar e que não tivesse conotação sexual. Ele também parou de andar e a olhou, os olhos percorreram sua figura e ela prendeu a respiração.

- Eu quero esse homem! – a decisão era tão forte em sua cabeça, que mesmo tão concreta e definitiva, balançou o mundo dela naqueles meros segundos. Seu coração bateu tão forte como se aquela fosse a maior aventura de sua vida, talvez fosse, e era certo em seu coração e em seu corpo. Ela o teria! Ele seria dela e ela dele.

Sua boca encheu de água quando imagens deles dois nus, juntos e em pleno êxtase inundaram sua mente. Ela precisava tê-lo, precisa se entregar a ele, nem que fosse por uma única vez, a necessidade dentro dela precisava ser saciada e aquela seria sua missão.


	6. Chapter 6

Ela tinha que lhe dar crédito, Hugh era um homem muito respeitável. Ela estava tentando – o a mais ou menos uma semana e meia, eles passaram por situações intimas uma e outra vez, ela o provocou diversas vezes e ele não fez sequer um movimento. E a cada hora o corpo dela ficava ainda mais louco por ele, mais faminto. Suas noites se resumiam em banhos frios e sonhos eróticos. Não que ele não estivesse demonstrado interesse, afinal esconder uma ereção era algo bem difícil, mas ele não agia.

Quando ele entrou no estúdio dias atrás, fez questão de roçar o corpo no dela, os abraços de bom dia eram um pouco mais demorados e durante uma brincadeira da equipe ela sentiu uma mão em sua bunda e tinha certeza que fora ele, mesmo que o safado não tenha lhe dado nenhuma dica para confirmar isso. Ela precisava dele e sua necessidade crescia e crescia, seu corpo não se satisfazia mais só com fantasias e ilusões, precisava dele, do verdadeiro Hugh. Mas ela tinha um último movimento e o só o usaria caso ele não tomasse jeito.

Demorou uns quatro dias para que Hugh percebesse as intenções e investidas dela, não porque os movimentos dela não fossem claros e precisos, mas porque estava perdido em suas próprias formas de provocá-la. Um abraço mais apertado, um roçar de corpo desnecessário, outro dia até passara a mão na bunda dela e fora incrível. A sensação daquela perfeição redonda deslizando por sua mão. Que delícia! E ele estava fazendo de tudo para resistir às investidas dela, mas ficava cada dia mais difícil.

Naquele momento Lisa apareceu no fim do corredor que levava ao refeitório do estúdio, ainda usando as roupas de Cuddy, ela praticamente desfilou pelo corredor naqueles saltos altíssimos, seu corpo ágil perfeitamente equilibrado, suas pernas nuas devorando a distância que os separava. Ela parecia decidida, a expressão em seu rosto dizia que nada a impedira de ter o que desejava, e Deus ele queria que fosse ele o seu objeto de desejo.

O olhar dele devorava - a, despindo mais do que seu corpo perfeito, desnudando sua alma. Por que ele não podia agir tão bem quanto a olhava? Por que ele não a devorava como seus olhos prometiam?

- OI... – ela nem parou para falar com ele? Por que? O que ele havia feito? Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela girou nos calcanhares e o olhou.

- Você não fez nada Hugh e é esse o problema.

Ele acompanhou boquiaberto enquanto ela continua o caminho até o refeitório. E, se tinha alguma dúvida sobre a influência dela sobre ele, aquilo foi ridiculamente posto a prova, porque quando alguém que saia do refeitório esbarrou nela e educadamente ela abaixou para pegar algo que havia caído. Era a visão perfeita do mundo, o bumbum redondo e lindo empinado para cima, num convite mudo para que fosse espancado ou acariciado, qualquer uma das opções seria capaz de excitá-lo. O cara que havia esbarrado nela nem se prestou a disfarçar e admirou o corpo dela como Hugh o fazia e quando viu que era observado ainda sorriu de volta para Hugh.

- Lisa! – Hugh caminhou até ela com passos firmes, assustando - a e ao homem que a comia com os olhos. O cara de afastou dela entendendo que havia um território a ser respeitado.

Lisa assistiu assustada quando Hugh se aproximou do jovem rapaz, o dedo em riste apontando para o rosto assustado.

- Saia daqui antes que eu quebre o seu pescoço. – A raiva e o ciúme em sua voz tiveram um efeito incrível nela, mais especificadamente na parte de seu corpo que clamava por ele. Ela ficou molhada.

O rapaz se afastou quase correndo e Hugh a agarrou pelo braço; precisava de um espaço privado e a levou até a sala vazia que servia de depósito. Lisa não iria bancar a menina ofendida, mas porque ele se sentia no direito de não satisfazer suas fantasias e mesmo assim agir como dono dela?

Dentro da sala, sozinhos e na privacidade que ele precisa ele a soltou de encontro a parede.

- Nunca mais faça isso ouviu?! – Ele parecia mesmo bravo com ela e Lisa segurou a vontade de rir.

- Fazer o que? Você é louco?

Hugh aproximou – se dela como um animal encurrala a presa. Encostada na parede ela não tinha para onde ir e ele usou disso.

- Nunca mais provoque outro homem na minha frente, entendeu Lisa? – ele pediu enquanto os dedos colocavam mechas encaracoladas atrás das orelhas dela. – Nunca mais!

- E por que eu te obedeceria? – ela suspirou quando a mão dele segurou seu pescoço, fechando - se ao redor de toda a extensão, sem apertá-la.

Lisa respirava pesadamente, os seios deslizando pelo braço dele a cada inspiração, os olhos tão focados nos deles que se perdiam na imensidão azul. Ela ficava cada vez mais molhada.

- Responde Hugh... Por que eu deveria te obedecer?

Hugh sorriu, só o esboço de um sorriso cheio de sacanagem, devagar deslizou um dos polegares pelos lábios dela.

- Eu estou falando sério... – ela insistia mesmo com a voz falha, e mesmo desejando parar de falar e sugar o dedo dele.

Hugh se aproximou ainda mais dela, a ereção dolorosa achou nicho perfeito no meio das pernas dela e ela ergueu o rosto para um beijo, mas ele não a beijou nos lábios, mas na testa.

- Porque... – ele falava com dificuldade, já que o corpo dela esta tão quente que derretia o dele. – se eu não posso tê-la pelo menos não sou obrigado a ver outro homem te desejando...

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o dedo dele deslizou pelo local marcado, mas dessa vez ela o lambeu lentamente.

- Por que não?

Droga, ele queria beija-la, queria sentir aquela língua deslizando pela dele, queria sentir o gosto dela mais uma vez, sabia que ela era deliciosa, mas agora queria provar o gosto de seu corpo.

- Por que não, o que?

- Por que você não pode me ter? – ela estava ofegando, quando ele desceu as mãos pelos seus braços e a rodeou pela cintura.

- Você conhece os motivos!

- Seu casamento?

- Também...

- Eu não quero me casar com você, Hugh...

- Não posso fazer isso com você... – as mãos dele subiram por suas costas e ficaram a centímetro dos seios cheios e ela lambeu os lábios.

- Eu quero!

- Não Lisa...

Ela tomou as mãos dele entre as suas e as colocou sobre seus seios, os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo e ele a acariciou.

- Como você pode nos negar isso? – Sem pestanejar ela desceu a mão pelo peito dele, acariciando, devolvendo as caricias que ganhava. Hugh gemeu quando ela ondulou o quadril e deixou que uma das pernas dele se metesse entre as dela.

- Me beija... Por favor! – ela poderia suplicar se fosse preciso porque sabia que não conseguiria respirar se não fosse beijada.


	7. Chapter 7

A antecipação a mataria, os mataria. Ele respirou forte, uma de suas mãos desceu de volta a cintura dela, enquanto a outra segurou seu queixo erguendo a cabeça dela. Lisa fechou os olhos.

- Não faz isso... – ele pediu bem perto do ouvido dela. – Não peça por favor... Você não precisa fazer assim...

Ela abriu os olhos para ele e, mais uma vez, lambeu os lábios.

- Por favor Hugh... Por favor! – talvez até não precisasse de súplicas, mas enquanto ainda morria de vontade dele continuaria implorando. – Hugh, por...

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse a frase, sua boca desceu sobre a dela com toda a fome que vinha sufocando –o.

Não, eles não se beijavam. Um provava do outro com tanta paixão que suas bocas se devoravam. A língua dele dançou com a dela, e ele a sugou delicadamente.

- OH – ela não segurou o gemido que saiu quase rouco de sua garganta. Todas aquelas horas desejando-o, almejando por seu toque a deixaram tão sensível que o beijo a deixava cada vez mais molhada. A pressão da perna dele entre as dela também não facilitava nada.

- Não suporto estar perto de você e não toca-lo... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar no breve momento em que ele deixou sua boca.

Hugh ergueu as duas mãos dela acima da cabeça, usando uma das suas mãos para prendê-la. OS lábios dele traçaram caminhos imaginários pelo pescoço dela e a outra mão fechou - se sobre um de seus seios.

Ela geme deliciosamente enquanto ele faz um caminho de volta para sua boca e Hugh sorri, o poder de ser desejado tanto quanto a desejava era intoxicante. O momento em que seus desejos se encontram é delicioso, o momento em que ela disse "por favor" e saber que esse pedido era tudo que ele queria, tudo isso o deixava sem ar, mas nada era mais encantador do que a outra pessoa nesse jogo de necessidades e desejos.

Naqueles minutos não havia nada que pudesse substituir a delicia e a mágica daquele momento, tudo parecia certo demais. Cada sussurro, cada toque era perfeito porque era um presente para os dois, como água para sede que consumia seus corpos. Nada podia ser errado quando a necessidade de um pelo outro era tão certa.

Lisa tenta liberar a mão que a mantém cativa, mas ele aumenta a pressão.

- Não posso suportar se você me tocar! – ele declarou roucamente.

- Eu preciso te tocar!

Ele liberou as mãos dela, mas sabia que não suportaria, não manteria o controle se ela o tocasse. Por alguns segundos um fluxo de razão passou por sua cabeça e ele pensou nas consequências do que estavam fazendo. Isso foi o bastante para fazê-lo relutar, segurando as mão dela que desciam por seu peito.

- Precisamos parar... – Era mais uma tentativa de se convencer do que tentar para-la, mas ela parou.

- Hugh... – súplicas novamente não, ela não faria isso, mesmo que morresse de tanto desejo, mesmo que seu corpo nunca mais fosse capaz de aceitar outro homem outra vez. Mas ela jogaria tudo na cara dele se fosse possível, estava cansada de ser subjulgada, de ter seus desejos deixados para escanteio. – Eu não vou mais implorar...

- Você não precisa... – ele se afastou completamente dela. As mãos passando rapidamente pelos cabelos.

- Droga Hugh, eu não estou sozinha nessa. Não pense que eu não vejo como você me olha quando pensa que ninguém está me olhando, que eu não percebo como seus olhos vão direto para o meu decote em cada cena que temos juntos. Inferno! Eu posso ver como o seu corpo reage ao meu, você não tem tido muito sucesso em esconder isso.

- Eu não estou negando nada! Eu te quero! Mas... Eu sou casado…

- Pro inferno com esse casamento! Que homem consegue ficar sem ver a esposa por tanto tempo como você fica? Ainda existe algo verdadeiro entre vocês?

- Não sei... Mas enquanto houver um "nós" entre eu ela é errado haver entre também entre nós dois.

- Errado é sentirmos isso tudo e nos privarmos. Errado sou eu ir para cama com eu namorado e não conseguir fazer sexo, é me sentir frigida, mas com um olhar seu eu me derreto toda. Fico molhada para você, por sua causa.

Hugh recebeu aquelas palavras como um bálsamo para sua dor. Acontecia com ela o mesmo que com ele. Era incrível ouvir isso, mas saber que ela o desejava tanto quanto ele a queria não era a solução para os problemas.

- Você não entende Lisa...

- Não eu não entendo mesmo.

Ela arrumou os cabelos e a blusa com tanta raiva que poderia ferir a si mesma.

- Como você pode aceitar ou mesmo querer ser a outra em minha vida?

- Eu não quero ser a outra, quero ser a que você deseja. Mas devo ter me enganado quanto a isso também...

Ela tentou sair da sala, mas ele a segurou com força.

- Você acha que eu não te desejo? Você acredita realmente nisso? – OS olhos dela transpareciam a magoa que ainda estava estampada em sua face.

- Hugh, por favor, me deixe ir. – Droga, a voz dela estava carregada como se fosse começar a chorar a qualquer hora.

-Não... Olha para mim!

Com relutância ela ergueu os olhos para ele.

- Você é a única que eu quero, a única que eu desejo...

- Por favor, Hugh, você só me machuca assim...

- Eu não quero, não quero te machucar, mas também não quero que pense que eu não correspondo ao que você sente. – ele respirou fundo antes de prosseguir. – Lisa, eu não consigo mais transar com minha mulher, eu fui a um maldito clube de dança e não consegui me excitar, mas ouço seu sorriso e fico assim... – dizendo aquilo ele tomou a mão dela na dele e a depositou exatamente sobre sua ereção. – Um sorriso e você me tem assim. Você é a única!

- Eu quero você... – ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não suplicaria, mas era mais forte que ela. – Por favor... Uma única vez!

Uma parte dele vibrou de alegria e vontade. Ele a queria, queria jogar tudo pro alto e se perder nela, mas aquela maldita voz em sua cabeça tentava em dizer que não deviam, não podiam perder as rédeas.

Ela o queria tanto que doía, não só a dor excitante da expectativa sexual, mas uma dor que vinha de não tê-lo dentro dela, junto a ela. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que tinha medo das consequências e mudanças que vinham junto com o desejo, junto com a necessidade de ter alguém. Aquele nem era o jogo de sedução que ela costumava jogar, geralmente quando se interessava por alguém ela se cercava de certezas: as preferencias, gostos e manias do preterido, mas com Hugh era diferente, não sabia o que ele pensava, nem o que esperava dela.

Lisa se aproximou dele mais uma vez, as mãos espalmadas no peito forte, nas pontas dos pés, ela o beijou suavemente e de brincadeira mordeu seu lábio inferior, os seios roçarem o peito dele onde as mãos descansavam.

- Faz amor comigo! Me faz sua... Me deixa sentir como é ter você... Hugh?

Ela estava fora de si. Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço dele e quando os dentes encontraram o ponto pulsante em sua jugular, ele perdeu toda a razão que ainda lhe sobrava.

- Lisa... Eu quero você nua. – ele sabia que o corpo dela era glorioso. - Eu quero ver o quanto você é linda. – Lisa sorriu e mordeu o pescoço dele mais uma vez e Hugh não resistiu, desceu a boca sobre os ombros dela, mordiscando a pele enquanto abria sua blusa. – AS bocas deles se encontraram novamente e os beijos famintos se repetiram um após o outro enquanto ele enchia as mãos com seus seios. – eu não serei carinhoso... Quero te devorar… Um pedaço por vez…

- Por favor…

- Para de implorer, ou eu a terei contra essa parede…

- Por favor Hugh...

Ele se afastou dela apenas o suficiente para admirar a beleza de seus seios envoltos no sutiã de seda e renda. Os mamilos forçando o tecido até pareciam dolorosos. Ele abriu o fecho frontal do sutiã e liberou os seios mais lindos que já vira, os mamilos e aureolas rosadas perfeitos para serem devorados.

- Você tem ideia do quanto eu quero te provar? Do quanto eu quero correr minha língua por seus mamilos, saborear sua pele delicada, meus dentes anseiam pelo sabor de sua pele, pela delicadeza de seus seios.

AS palavras era proferidas enquanto ele acariciava os mamilos sensíveis e mantinha os olhos tão fixos nos dela. Era muito excitante...

- Me mostre... Me mostre o quanto você me deseja. – lá estava ela, suplicando mais uma vez.


	8. Chapter 8

_- Me mostre... Me mostre o quanto você me deseja. – lá estava ela, suplicando mais uma vez._

Hugh colou a fronte a dela e suspirou, como ele queria atender a todos os clamores dela, como gostaria de despi-la e provar daquilo que era o seu maior desejo, sua maior sede.

Lisa suspirou o hálito quente e doce esquentando a pele dele.

- Eu sei que você está tentando manter o controle, eu posso ver em seus olhos... – ela ergueu o rosto dele com os dedos, encarando as imensidões azuis que eram seus olhos. – Mas também posso ver a urgência em simplesmente tomar o que já é seu por direito.

Ela lambeu os lábios enquanto continuava falando, dona da atenção dele.

- Seus olhos são intensos e claros como um livro aberto. Posso ver o que se passa em sua mente... Posso ver você fechando os pulsos para não cair em tentação e me tocar. Posso sentir que você não quer mais esperar... – A última frase foi proferida no mesmo instante em que ela deslizava as mãos pelos braços e pelo peito dele. - Eu sei Hugh, sei que sua paciência, sua resistência está por um fio. E eu continuarei provocando, continuarei sendo ousada… Quero ver sua resistência ruir aos meus pés. – ela se aproximou dele a boca a poucos milímetros da dele. - Você conseguira manter o controle? Permanecera impassível?

Hugh permaneceu quieto, não disse uma única palavra e nenhum movimento foi feito, ele temia perder o controle, ela sabia que ele perderia a calma a qualquer momento. A boca dela estava tão perto, ele só precisava mover um pouco e suas bocas se encontrariam... Mas o que seria dele se isso acontecesse?

- Você me faz ficar sem jeito sabia? – Ela recomeçou a tortura assim como prometera. – O seu olhar é sempre tão intenso, assistindo cada movimento de meu corpo. Eu sei o que você pensa, posso ver isso em seu sorriso e até em seu rosto sério... Eu sei Hugh, que dentro de você cresce a mesma luxúria e o mesmo desejo que domina meu corpo. Sei que você almeja meu toque, assim como eu anseio desesperadamente pelo seu.

Ele suspirou, o primeiro sinal de que ela não estava sozinha naquela conversa.

- Eu estou lutando contra isso... – as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca dele foram relutantes. E Lisa sorriu. – Estou lutando para manter o controle.

- Não há porque lutar! – ela tentou toca-lo mais uma vez, mas ele se afastou e segurou suas mãos.

- Esse jogo.. Eu estou perdendo! – as mãos que seguram os pulsos dela perderam a força, os dedos traçaram os braços delicados. – Eu te desejo! Anseio por sentir seu corpo em minhas mãos, minha língua provando sua pele, meus dentes te mordendo… Eu desejo me perder nessa linha perigosa entre dor e prazer.

Ele se aproximou dela mais uma vez, porém agora não havia espaço entre seus corpos e ela precisou abrir um pouco as pernas para acomodar a dele. As mãos dela foram erguidas e aprisionadas em uma única mão dele, a outra mão livre agarrou o cabelo dela, fazendo com que ela jogasse a cabeça para trás e deixasse o pescoço à mostra, a boca dele bem próxima de seu ouvido quando ele despejou seus mais escuros desejos.

- Isso não será calmo, não será devagar... Eu quero saborear você, devorar você.

A respiração dela ficou acelerada mais uma vez, as veias no pescoço saltaram, os seios livres esfregaram – se no peito dele. Ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, depositando beijos suaves e pequenas mordidas.

- Mas isso não será aqui Lisa... Nós precisamos esperar...

- O que te faz pensar que eu posso esperar?

- Nós precisamos... Porque eu quero ouvir você gritando quando eu me enterrar em você, quero você sem pudores... – as mãos dele correram pela lateral do corpo dela, parando na altura dos seios, e as mãos dela, agora livres, espalmara no peito dele. Ele precisava toca-la mais uma vez e então, as mãos grandes fecharam - se sobre os seios macios. Lisa gemeu, enquanto ele a acariciava com ternura - Você terá que esperar!

As palavras dele tiveram o mesmo efeito que uma grande dose de uísque: deixaram seu corpo leve, como se ela estivesse em um novo patamar de sensações, mas ela encontrou um porto firme no peito dele e nos braços que quase a ergueram do chão quando ele a beijou. Os lábios prometendo as maravilhas que ele havia dito antes.

- Quanto terei que esperar? – Foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios dela quando ele a deixou sem folego.

Hugh sorriu, decisão tomada seria ação certa. Ele não voltaria atrás e não protelaria mais, seu desejo não sumiria se ele simplesmente a ignorasse, e toda aquela coisa de ponderar o que era certo ou errado perdeu o foco, toda e qualquer atenção só tinha um destino: Lisa.

- Hoje à noite.

- Aonde?

Sem pensar duas vezes ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Eu te aviso... – Ele a beijou mais uma vez e saiu da sala e ela ficou ali, desolada, ainda trêmula e excitada.

- Hugh... – chamou no corredor já vazio, já recomposta e com a blusa fechada, e então sentiu algo vibrar no pequeno bolso na lateral da saia. Era seu celular, a pequena mensagem dizia:

"_A espera valerá a pena! Hoje à noite... Aguarde meu contato! H." _

Ela apertou o celular contra o peito, sabendo que aquele não era o comportamento de uma mulher que almejava apenas sexo. Era verdade ela mentira, não o queria apenas uma vez, porque uma única vez não seria suficiente. Ela o queria muito mais que isso... Queria tê-lo para sempre, não só em sua cama, mas em sua vida. Um desejo tão intenso não poderia vir de um corpo que não alimentasse também um sentimento mais profundo. Ela o amava, mas temia que isso o assustasse ainda mais.

Droga! Aquela verdade assustava a ela mesma. Amor era forte demais, carnal demais, mas era o que ela sentia. A necessidade em tê-lo era mais que simplesmente sexo, paixão, furor, era mais intenso e desconcertante. Ela o queria porque o amava.

"_Não me deixe esperando... L." _

Lisa não teve mais cenas para gravar o resto do dia, por isso estava em casa se remoendo a espera de um contato dele mesmo sabendo que Hugh tinha uma quantidade anormal de cenas naquele dia. Mas não custava um simples contato né? Porém nada veio dele, nenhuma mensagem e nenhuma ligação. E ela esperou...

As 22:00h ela já tinha perdido as esperanças e se metido num banho frio e as 22:30h estava na cama, rolando de um lado para outro tentando, em vão, pegar no sono. O celular que, normalmente, ficava sobre o criado mudo fazendo companhia aos livros de cabeceira, essa noite estava ao seu lado, como que, fazendo o papel do homem que deveria estar nos braços dela. E então um toque e a mensagem:

"_Abra a porta, está frio aqui fora"_

O coração dela bateu tão forte que ela jurava que poderia ser ouvido, as mãos ficaram trêmulas e ela suspirou. O número no visor do celular era o que ela esperara a noite inteira. Tentou não parecer afoita ou desesperada quando correu pela sala, mas ao abrir a porta todo o seu bom senso foi por água abaixo. De capacete na mão e jaqueta de couro, ele parecia ainda mais lindo e masculino, ela sorriu para ele quando deixou que ele entrasse e ele sorriu de volta.

- Fecha a porta Lisa... Está frio e você está só de camisola. – ele praticamente ordenou, mas precisou ir até ela e fechar a porta ele mesmo, pois ela ficou sem ação. Hugh sorriu, aproximou- se dela devagar e a beijou. – E eu que pensei que você não pudesse ficar mais bonita... – os olhos corriam pelo corpo dela, a camisola pequena e transparente não servia de barreira para o olhar invasor, sem a proteção do sutiã, os mamilos ficaram duros e sobressalentes no tecido suave, ela suspirou.

- Eu não esperava... – ela tentou falar, mas mal conseguia acreditar no que via. Respirando fundo ela assumiu a postura de mulher fatal. – Cansei de te esperar... já estava na cama!

Aproximando – se dela ele brincou com as alças finas da camisola, correndo o dedo devagar e deixando uma delas cair do ombro delicado.

- Posso ver... – A outra alça escorregou também e o tecido fino deslizou pelo colo dela ficando preso apenas pelo volume dos seios. – Você é muito impaciente, sabia? Eu te disse para esperar... – A mão dele envolveu o pescoço dela, o polegar traçando círculos na pele sensível.

- Eu cansei de esperar...


	9. Chapter 9

Oi pessoas... é eu sei que eu sumi, mas nesse meio tempo perdi minha vovozinha, estou com uma depressão de leve e não consigo fazer muita coisa além de chorar e trabalhar. Estou com esse cap pronto há dias, mas nem pique pra postar eu tinha... além disso baixei os epis para poder fazer o desafio que a Vic me propôs no face, mas não tenho tempo pra ver. Feriado vem aí e veremos se a vontade de escrever volta. Abraços carinhosos pras meninas que sempre estão me colocando pra cima, vcs são muito importantes pra mim, mesmo há MB's de distância. Obrigada de coração!

Cap. IX

Hugh sorriu e a beijou suavemente. Tudo começa com um beijo, um beijo incrível. Antes daquele novo contato, a mente dela era um absoluto caos, um emaranhado de coisas sobre o trabalho, cansaço, ele e a descoberta deles. No momento antes que seus lábios tocassem os dela, ela sentiu o calor da respiração dele em seu rosto e sua pele arrepiou de emoção. O arrepio percorreu todo o seu corpo, desde a coluna até o coração e este acelerou.

Uma voz de pânico gritou no mais profundo de sua mente, berrando um desejo de desistir, mas seu corpo se inclinou para frente, para o corpo dele e a voz se calou. Ela queria mergulhar em seu olhar, mas seus olhos se fecharam por vontade própria e era o fim, ela estava perdida de vez na sensação dos lábios dele contra os dela.

Ah, aquele beijo. Aquele beijo poderoso, eroticamente carregado, lhes roubou o fôlego e os fez perder as forças. O beijo dizia a ela o quanto ele a queria, e a ele o quanto ela o amava. Quando os dedos de Lisa enroscaram - se no tecido de sua camisa, sentindo o calor de seu peito, Hugh tomou isso como um convite para mais. Seus lábios pairaram sobre os dela, numa pausa muda, os olhos se encontraram mais uma vez e então, Lisa o pegou pela mão, pararam apenas para deixar o capacete sobre o sofá da sala. O caminho até seu quarto foi feito em silêncio e quando lá chegaram, ele se apoiou na porta e ela ficou em pé no meio do quarto.

Enquanto ele permaneceu ali parado, ela podia sentir a tesão que se mantinha vivida entre seus corpos. O olhar cheio de paixão fluía pelo quarto e acariciava o corpo dela como milhões de mãos tocando exatamente nos lugares corretos. Os olhos de Hugh caíram sobre o decote da camisola fina e sensual, os seios bonitos e alvos meramente insinuados convidavam – o para tomar o corpo dela, mergulhar na aventura de experimentar suas mais loucas fantasias.

- Tire a camisola. – ele não pediu, ordenou.

Lisa suspirou alto antes de escorregar o tecido pelos seios fazendo com que a camisola fosse parar aos seus pés, sobrando somente a calcinha branca sobre seu corpo. Ela olhou para ele, diretamente em seus olhos, desafiando.

Ele retribuiu o olhar dela, mas permaneceu apoiado na porta. Lisa, também não se moveu, como se o olhar dele deliciando - se com seu corpo fosse uma força mantendo-a cativa. A respiração dela fazia com que os seios ficassem em evidência e, novamente, eles ganharam a atenção dos olhos azuis. No olhar havia mais que desejo, havia reverência, era como se ela fosse uma belíssima obra de arte e, os olhos dele, prestavam-lhe veneração.

- Você é linda! – a voz carregada de emoção caiu sobre ela como a mais pura verdade. Não havia rodeios em sua fala, ele a achava, realmente, linda.

Ela olhou para ela e suspirou. Seus seios mais uma vez seguindo o ritmo de sua respiração, seu pulso rápido e barulhento em seus ouvidos. Lisa se sentia exposta e vulnerável, ela estava nua e ele completamente vestido, ali, parado, olhando para ela. Mas ela não se sentia envergonhada, tudo que passava em sua mente, era o quanto ela queria tê-lo e pertencer a ele, o quanto gostaria que ele a tomasse e a fizesse dele.

Hugh se afastou da porta e caminhou até ela, as mãos frias e meio trêmulas, com gentileza deslizou as costas das mãos sobre a pele quente de seu ventre e ela estremeceu pela milésima vez. A voz dele saiu rouca.

- Eu quero tocar cada centímetro do seu corpo... – os corpos se aproximaram ainda mais desafiando qualquer lei da física.

Lisa fechou os olhos para ouvir a voz dele, e os seios deslizaram pelo tecido frio da camisa dele. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, mas sentiu quando ele se aproximou de seus lábios. Um beijo suave foi depositado em seu lábio superior e outro no inferior, ela suspirou quando ele mordeu seu lábio inferior e um gemido não pode ser contido.

O gemido dela foi como fogo ateado em seu interior, Hugh a segurou a cabeça dela em suas mãos e a beijou com vontade, a língua devorando a dela. Ela não podia ter o suficiente dele, precisa de mais e cada vez mais, o mero contato de suas línguas não era mais eficiente, então ela começou a erguer a blusa dele, as mãos espalmadas em seu peito puxando o tecido, expondo pele, mas ele a deteve segurou suas mãos e as prendeu atrás do corpo dela.

- Eu quero sentir seu gosto, te provar...

Ela gemeu alto em resposta, pois seu corpo foi tomado por pura luxuria, uma onda incessante e imensa de luxuria e desejo. Ela precisava dele tocando cada parte dela, queria senti-lo tão dentro de si que não saberiam onde seus corpos se misturavam. Pela primeira vez ela não se importou em demonstrar a um homem o quanto ele tinha poder sobre ela.

- Sente – se na beirada da cama. – ele não pediu, mas mandou, e ela obedeceu; calada, ansiosa. Rapidamente ele se pôs de joelho em frente a ela, um beijo foi deixado sobre a barriga dela, enquanto as mãos acariciavam seus cabelos. Como uma mãe que aconchega um filho, ela o fez repousar a cabeça entre seus seios e ele inalou o aroma perfeito que emanava dela. Mais um beijo foi trocado, suave, dos lábios para o pescoço e para os ombros dela. A única reação dela eram os dedos emaranhados no cabelo dele, trazendo – o cada vez mais para perto de si. Gentilmente ele percorreu o vale entre seus seios e só então os tocou, mais uma vez roçando as costas de suas mãos frias, sobre a pele hipersensibilizada e carente, os mamilos saltaram e ela gemeu.

- Você tem seios lindos! – a voz dele soou de algum lugar que ela não podia mais identificar. Droga! Nem raciocinar era mais possível. – Tão sensíveis... Adoro isso! Sempre os imaginei assim, a aureola rosada, o bico saliente... perfeitos.

As palavras eram acompanhadas de ações, os dedos traçaram as aureolas e apreenderam os mamilos, apertando – os levemente.

- Hugh...

- Eu adoraria prova-los...

- Você não precisa de permissão...

Apoiando as mãos na parte atrás de seu corpo, ela projetou o tronco para frente, oferecendo a ele o banquete que ele tanto mendigava. Mas ele não fez o que ela pensou que faria, ao invés de se dedicar aos seus seios, ele a beijou mais uma vez e quando se separaram um dedo masculino foi introduzido em sua boca e ela o lambeu por meros segundos porque ele tinha planos para aquele dedo. Úmido e frio o dedo deslizou sobre um de seus mamilos e ela ela fechou as pernas ao redor dele. O contato frio na pele quente a arrepiou ainda mais e eles gemeram juntos. Um sopro leve e brincalhão aumentou a sensação fascinante e, quando ela se acostumou à brincadeira ele se curvou sobre ela e abocanhou seu seio.

- Deus!

Enquanto ele sugava com força, roçando os dentes no mamilo sensível, ela se agarrava aos cabelos dele. Os sons das sugadas eram incrivelmente eróticos e ela gemeu alto quando ele parou, a pele sensível e, agora, avermelhada, recebeu carinho, suaves lambidas e carícias, enquanto ele, com os dedos preparava o outro seio para degustação. E não demorou nada, lá estava ele no outro seio, sugando, lambendo, mordendo, excitando-o.

Lisa achou que, pela primeira vez, chegaria ao orgasmo com a estimulação de seus seios, porque excitada como estava e recebendo dele tanta dedicação, com certeza ela chegaria lá... E, mais uma vez, de repente ele a deixou.

Seus olhos buscaram os dela e ele a fez abrir as pernas para abrigar seu corpo. Com cuidado se colocou entre as coxas trêmulas e pela primeira vez, beijou o piercing em seu umbigo.

- Dói? – Hugh perguntou apontando para baixo.

- O piercing não... mas outras partes sim... – ela brincou.

- Posso ser seu médico essa noite... – as palavras foram ditas enquanto ele avaliava o tecido branco da calcinha que não podia mais conter a umidade entre as coxas dela, devagar traçou a marca molhada sobre o sexo dela e sorriu. Mas, sem rodeios, enfiou os dedos sob o elástico branco e com a ajuda dela desceu o pequeno pedaço de tecido por suas pernas.

Agora ela estava realmente nua aos seus olhos, a umidade brilhante em seu sexo o convidou a tocar e ele não se fez de rogado, deslizando as costas de uma das mãos pela pele molhada e arrepiada. Lisa gemeu baixo e, num reflexo, fechou um pouco as pernas.

- Não faz assim... Eu quero que não aja pudores entre nós. Você é a mulher mais excitante que já conheci... Abra as pernas pra mim, Lisa. – E, mais uma vez, ela obedeceu. Beijos suaves começaram a seguir uma trilha úmida e quente em suas coxas, depois quadris e cintura, entre suas pernas ele se manteve, deixando que o sexo molhado e quente esfregasse em seu peito, então os beijos pararam e ela pensou em protestar, mas quando abriu os olhos viu que ele olhava para ela e lambia um dos dedos, o mesmo dedo que circulou seu pequeno clitóris fazendo – a tremer.

- Oh! – ela jogou a cabeça para trás perdida nas mais deslumbrantes sensações. Ele abriu os lábios de seu sexo e dois dedos traçaram a entrada de seu corpo, mas não penetraram, ela resmungou e ele sorriu, os dedos voltaram para o clitóris, mas rapidamente foram substituídos pela boca e ela gemeu ainda mais alto.

Os dedos que antes brincavam com o sexo úmido correram para os seios empinados e acariciaram os mamilos eretos e dali foram para boca dela e ela os chupou deliciada. O gosto dela misturado ao cheiro dele, a mais doce iguaria. Ele parou com as carícias e assistiu enquanto ela chupava seus dedos, molhando – os ainda mais. Os dedos saíram da boca dela e voltaram para seu sexo, mas dessa vez não testaram, penetraram. Ela gemeu e num eco ele gemeu junto. Ela estava tão molhada que o deslizar foi fácil e ele retirou logo os dedos, mas só para voltar para dentro mais uma vez.

Ela perdeu as forças que a mantinham sentada e caiu sobre a cama, os pés se apoiaram no colchão e ela ficou extremamente exposta para ele. Os dedos entravam e saiam dela em sintonia com os carinhos que a outra mão dedicava ao clitóris. Lisa gemia e implorava por mais, estava no limite e dali partiria logo logo, mas queria chegar ao fim com ele.

- Eu quero ver você gozar... Já imaginei isso um milhão de vezes sabia? Ele sussurrava enquanto os dedos continuavam a deliciosa tortura. – Já imaginei você gozando e chamando meu nome e isso tem povoado minhas fantasias. Você já chamou por mim durante um orgasmo, Lisa?

Oh Deus! Ele devia estar brincando, ela mal podia respirar com os dedos grandes invadindo seu sexo num ritmo louco, imagina se seria capaz de dizer algo? Mas não poderia negar isso a ele.

- Só seu nome Hugh, há tempos que só o seu nome sai da minha boca quando eu chego ao orgasmo.

- Você já se tocou assim pensando em mim? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Já pensou que no lugar dos seus dedos eram os meus?

- Sim...

- Já imaginou meu pênis em você? No lugar dos seus dedos?

- Droga Hugh... SIM!

- Você quer isso agora, Lisa? Você me quer dentro de você agora? Porque eu não posso mais suportar, minha querida, preciso de você. Preciso sentir esse calor ao meu redor.

- Por favor... – Lisa o encarou suplicando.

Enquanto seus olhos percorreram o corpo dele, ela viu o formato glorioso do pênis contra o jeans, implorando para ser liberado. Ela correu as mãos pelo peito liso e firme e depois foi parar no cós da calça que a separava do fruto de seu desejo, da sua total perdição. Enquanto o livrava da calça ela sorria ligeiramente, a cueca preta também foi descartada e ereção surgiu gloriosa a sua frente.

- Perfeito! – ela elogiou quando o tomou em sua mão, a cabeça grande e avermelhada roçando seu polegar. As veias saltadas só impunham mais volúpia ao membro grande e magnificamente ereto. Lisa deslizou a mão por toda a extensão, fechando os dedos ao redor, massageando. – Eu também quero sentir seu sabor, mas posso imaginar você dentro de mim... Vai doer no início, porque você é grande, mas será perfeito, nós seremos perfeitos juntos. E eu não quero esperar... Você quer que eu te chupe?

- Não fala assim... Você vai me deixar louco se pôr esses lábios em mim... Não sei se posso aguentar.

- Então, por favor, Hugh, me ame.

Ela implorou enquanto ele olhava em seus olhos, então ele se pôs sobre ela, com uma das mãos ergueu os quadris perfeitos ajeitando – a para ele. Enquanto se posicionavam o pênis roçou a barriga dela e o impacto do tamanho a umedeceu ainda mais.

- Abre as pernas um pouco mais... – ele pediu sussurrando no ouvido dela e ela assim o fez. Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez, mergulhando profundamente uns nos outros enquanto ele deslizava suavemente para dentro dela.

- Oh... – ela suspirou quando ele parou após penetras alguns centímetros. Ela tentou relaxar para que ele não tivesse dificuldade para penetra-la, mas ela era pequena e ele grande.

- Estou te machucando? – ele parou assim que ela gemeu.

- Um pouco, mas é a dor mais maravilhosa que já senti.

Droga, ela não era nenhuma virgem, mas era como se voltasse a ser, a insegurança de não satisfaze-lo, o temor de que ele não gostasse do jeito dela de fazer sexo. Então, ele ergueu os quadris dela mais uma vez e dessa vez deslizou completamente para dentro dela, cada milímetro tomado pela carne quente e molhada dela.

- Oh, Meu Deus!

- Como você é deliciosa! Relaxa, meu amor, eu não quero te machucar...

- Não está machucando... É incrível! No fim, nós nos encaixamos perfeitamente.

Rolando na cama, Hugh a deixou por cima e magicamente a penetração aumentou, Lisa assumiu a posição sobre ele. Os olhares se buscaram mais uma vez e ela deslizou para cima, deixando – o sair lentamente de dentro dela, só para retornar ainda mais lentamente, os quadris fazendo movimentos suaves e lentos.

- Droga Lisa! Isso é muito gostoso!

Com a ajuda das mãos dele em seus quadris ela continou os movimentos de sobe e desce, aumentando o atrito, o desejo, o prazer. Os gemidos deles ecoavam pelo quarto e ela aumentou a velocidade.

O som molhado dos sexos se devorando dominou os sentidos dela e não havia nada no mundo que a faria parar antes de chegar ao clímax. Ela estava tão molhada que a penetração era fácil e maravilhosa.

- Você gosta assim? – ela perguntou quando curvou - se sobre ele e deu um ângulo novo a penetração, assim como estava eles podiam se beijar e os seios dela deslizavam sobre o peito dele.

- É tudo incrível Lisa. – Na nova posição, o membro grande encontrava atrito perfeito no interior do sexo apertado e quente. Ele podia sentir que se penetrasse mais chegaria ao limiar de dor, seu pênis deliciosamente beijaria o colo do útero dela e ele fez o movimento, arremeteu ainda mais dentro dela e ela gritou.

- Isso... Assim! Hugh…

Sem se conter mais ele a beijou, a lingua invadiu a boca dela como seus corpos se invadiam, então ele rolou, deitando – a de costas.

- Quero que gozemos juntos... Isso nunca aconteceu comigo. – ele confessou.

O pênis que faziam maravilhas dentro dela deslizou para fora e acariciou seus grandes lábios, espalhando umidade pelo clitóris e por suas coxas. E, quando retornou para dentro dela novamente, inconscientemente Lisa começou a se mover, os quadris indo de encontro aos dele como se daquele movimento dependesse sua vida. Havia algo sobre eles dois fazendo aquilo que era tão especial que ela nem sabia como expor em palavras. Nada, nunca fora tão certo.

Ele ergueu os braços dela, prendendo – a e então pediu:

- Me diga como podemos ser tão perfeitos juntos? Um a mulher nunca me recebeu desse jeito antes e eu nunca fiz amor assim sem rédeas.

- É perfeito! Nós somos perfeitos!

Ele saiu dela mais uma vez porque sentiu que ela estava chegando ao climax.

- Hugh? Por favor...

- Quero que você fique de costas… - ele pediu temeroso.

Lisa sorriu, sabia que aquela posição não seria esquecida afinal seu bumbum era um dos focos da tensão sexual dele.

- Você quer que eu fique de quatro?

- Deus, Lisa! Sim, eu quero.

Ela obedeceu, assumindo a posição que ele pedira, mas ele a ergueu ligeiramente antes de penetra-la, assim enquanto seu pênis deslizava de volta para a seda macia de seu sexo, as costas dela estava grudadas no peito dele.

- OH! Você é um Deus!

Hugh sorriu, e arremeteu devagar, estocando lentamente enquanto acariciava os seios dela e sussurrava bobeiras em seu ouvido. Lisa não conseguia mais formular palavras e frases coerentes, as estocadas leves e extremamente profundas surtiram tanto efeito como um sexo selvagem e ela começou a se apertar ao redor dele. Hugh sorriu quando sentiu o corpo dela entrando naquele caminho sem volta antes de cair no orgasmo e, quando os espasmos do sexo dela aumentaram e os gemidos ficaram mais altos, ele aumentou o ritmo, entrando nela rápido e acertando o ponto que a levaria as alturas.

O sexo úmido o apertou tanto que ele sentiu as primeiras jorradas de seu orgasmo correr por seu pênis, eles gozariam juntos como ele havia planejado. Era impossível para qualquer um dos dois aguentar um pouco mais e quando ela gemeu alto, exigindo mais e mais dele, ele retribuiu com força e profundidade, ambos gozaram sem pudor. E pela primeira vez em anos ela sentiu a sensação de um homem gozando dentro dela, o líquido quente enchente seu sexo.

Trêmulos, se ajeitaram sob os lençóis, Hugh aninhou o corpo dela no dele e Lisa suspirou. Não conseguiram falar por alguns minutos e quando ele falou a voz foi rouca e ainda sedutora.

- Posso te patentear?

- O que?

- Você deve ser o Viagra mais poderoso do mundo.

Lisa gargalhou alto, abraçando – se a ele.

- BOBO!

Eles descansaram por mais algum tempo, até que ele a sentiu tensa, então ele se ergueu para olhar para ela. Lisa parecia absorta em pensamentos.

- Lisa, tem algo errado?

Ela suspirou, encolhendo – se sob os lençóis.

- Sei que te provoquei para que chegássemos a esse ponto, mas eu nunca dormi com um homem casado antes... Não quero que você pense que sou uma qualquer...

- Querida! Eu nunca pensaria isso de você, se chegamos a esse ponto é porque ficou intolerável não pertencermos um ao outro, quanto ao casamento, isso não muda o que sentimos um pelo o outro...

- E se for só sexo? E se um dia percebermos que não passou de uma atração sexual exagerada?

- Lisa, o que eu sinto por você vai além dos prazeres que experimentei agora em seu corpo. Saber que somos tão compatíveis só aumenta a atração, o desejo e principalmente a vontade de ficar com você.

- Mas o seu casamento?

- Casamentos acabam...

- Não quero magoar ninguém...

- Infelizmente, agora, não podemos continuar magoando a nós mesmo e ficar distantes um do outro só nos machuca.

Ela não questionou mais nada, enroscou – se feito criança no peito dele e tentou dormir, os problemas viriam pela manhã e eles estariam juntos para enfrentar.


End file.
